Dangos de San Valentín
by Kattharina
Summary: El amor es tan importante como la comida. Pero no alimenta. Aunque en el caso de Itachi hacía todo lo contrario. Regalo para Higurashi Workshop Studios.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Humor.

 **C** lasificación: K.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **D** angos de San Valentín.

.

 _‹‹El amor es, sobre todo, un regalo propio.››_

 _._

Jean Anouilh.

* * *

 **I** tachi no se consideraba un romántico.

De hecho, su idea de romanticismo incluía un paseo por el parque para despejar el estrés y echarse en el sofá de su sala a ver una película de acción. Después irse a la cama (no precisamente para lo que ustedes piensan… Pero si se daba no se quejaría).

Definitivamente él no era un romántico. Nunca en su vida se vio en ese afán de tener que demostrar sus sentimientos con algún tipo detalle. Para Itachi bastaba con decirlo y ya, sin tanto rodeo.

Desafortunadamente, su novia no encajaba en su forma de pensar.

Sakura siempre se caracterizó por su sensibilidad, por la facilidad con la que era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos sin avergonzarse. Él amaba esa cualidad en ella, porque poseía algo que a él le faltaba. Sin embargo, deseaba precisar la importancia de Sakura en su vida.

Esa era la razón que lo tenía parado frente a un escaparate lleno de dulces. No sabía qué hacer, mucho menos que obsequiarle. Secretamente empezaba a odiar el día de San Valentín.

Uchiha soltó un suspiro y dijo:

— Estoy jodido.

.

.

.

Derrotado sin encontrar que carajos regalarle a Sakura regresó a su departamento.

En cuanto abrió la puerta observó la mesa de la sala, tres cajas apiladas colocadas al centro llamaron su atención. Sobre ellas había un pequeño sobre blanco, lo tomó al mismo tiempo que tiraba las llaves en el cenicero metálico que estaba a un lado y lo abrió. Repentinamente le sacudió un leve aroma a perfume femenino que él conocía muy bien.

Sonrió.

— Sakura — murmuró.

En seguida abrió la nota cuidadosamente doblada, era un pequeño mensaje que decía:

 _Lamento no estar el día de San Valentín, pero Kakashi-sensei me envió a una misión de carácter urgente. Dejo tu regalo en la mesa, que lo disfrutes._

 _Te amo._

 _Sakura._

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia las cajas amontonadas y reconoció el logo de una de sus dulcerías favoritas.

El azabache entornó los ojos.

— _No lo habrá hecho…_

Gruñó en su mente antes de tomar una de las cajas en sus manos y abrirla. Antes de ver su contenido se topó con una segunda nota:

 _A qué no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad?_

Itachi podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz jocosa de la kunoichi, seguro mofándose de su quebradero neuronal por encontrarle un regalo para San Valentín.

¿Y qué le había dado ella?

— Dangos.

Soltó una risa e hizo una negativa con su cabeza, esa mujer lo volvería loco algún día.

Sin perder tiempo cogió uno de los preciados dulces y se lo metió en la boca, lo saboreó lentamente soltando un suspiro deleitoso. Por lo menos Sakura sabía complacer a su paladar.

Su novia no se complicó la vida. Simplemente le dio unos dangos de San Valentín.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Aquí me tienen martirizándolos, ok no. Debido a una publicación que hice en mi FB me tienen aquí haciendo Drabbles con temática de San Valentín. Haré una serie de escritos de esta temática y no todos serán románticos, habrá variedad. Lo digo para los que lean luego no se quejen. Este ha sido un pedido especial de una escritora muy, muy talentosa: **HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS**. A quien considero más que conocida, una amiga y es fan de esta pareja.

 **Higurashi** , lamento si no salió algo romántico, pero se me figuró de repente esta situación y se me hizo graciosa, espero que de alguna manera te guste y te saque una que otra risa por ahí. Ya me contarás luego, cuídate mucho, un abrazo.

PD: las invito a que se pasen por su perfil, tiene historias excelentes pero eso sí, sean respetuosos siempre a la hora de comentar. Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
